Mecha and Monsters from Acrobunch
The following is a list of the many mecha and monsters that appeared in the 1982 anime series Devil Land Legend Acrobunch. Acrobunch A giant robot constructed by Tatsuya Rando, owner of Rando Farm off the coast of Mexico in the Sea of Cortez. The Acrobunch was designed both as an archaeological tool and a mobile home for Tatsuya and his children (Hiro, Ryo, Miki, Reika, and Jun from oldest to youngest). It was capable of dividing into five vehicles composed of the Falcon Buncher (flying saucer, main body), the Buncher Hornets (two flying cars, legs), and the Buncher Arrows (two hoverbikes, arms). Each component could fire lasers from the front of the vehicle, fly, and swim while separated. The Buncher Falcon alone could also launch missiles from its front section, usually impact missiles although it could also launch camouflage missiles which released massive amounts of ink underwater. Statistics *'Height': 15.2 meters *'Weight': 50 tons *'Weapons': **'Dual Arm Drills': A long drill in each arm that comes out upon retracting the hand, the left one is rarely used. **'Solar Beam': A blue lasers from the yellow heart on its forehead. It can also fire weaker versions from each finger dubbed the Finger Beams. **'Finger Missiles': Rapid fire missiles launched from the fingers. **'Blue Laser Tommy Gun': An unspecified tommy gun that fires blue lasers. **'Wing Saber': Using the wings on its back like giant blades. These can detach and launch like a giant boomerang or fold together to increase their strength. **'Green Laser Blade': An unspecified green laser blade. **'Cosmic Anchor': A chained anchor in each wrist, also called the Atomic Anchor. **'Cannon Buncher': A blue laser pistol. **'Atlantis Sword': A very powerful and jagged unnamed sword capable of damaging intangible enemies that was found on the Island of Delos. It is revealed to be a fifth energy boll used to awaken the Kawasuchikla. *'Abilities': **'Flight': Exact speed unspecified, likely supersonic. **'Swimming': Faster than most submarines and could easily dive into very deep water. **'Burrowing': When using an arm drill, could move very fast. **'Heat Resistance': Survived being submerged in lava without any visible damage. Earth Union *'Earth Union Jet Fighter': First appears in episode 18. Powers include flight, wing missiles, and three machine guns each side of cockpit. *'Earth Union Tank First': appears in episode 19. Powers include a cannon and a 4-tube missile launcher on rear. *'Earth Union Helicopter': First appears in episode 19. Only capable of flight. *'Earth Union Missile Cannon Turret': First appears in episode 20. Only capable of launching missiles. *'Earth Union Rocket Submarine': First appears in episode 21. Powers include swimming, four torpedo launchers in the front, and nine surface to air missile launchers on the top. *'Earth Union Recon Plane': First appears in episode 21. Only capable of flight. *'Mass Production Acrobunch': First appears in episode 22. Powers include flight and finger beams. Six it total existed, one was piloted by Earth Union pilot Henry and in the final episode another was piloted by Hiro Rando. *'Earth Union Battleship': First appears in episode 23. Powers include floating, twin triple-barreled laser cannons on deck, and a bridge missile pod. Goblin Tribe The Goblin Tribe was an ancient civilization sentenced by ancient Atlantis to dwell underground because their leader possessed horns, sealed off after falling from the Island of Delos in the Aegean Sea. The Goblin Tribe set up a Goblin Kingdom deep underground located in the Arctic consisting of four clans (black, red, white, and blue) under a lord capable of living for multiple centuries. Each clan had a general that took orders directly from the goblin lord. A standard goblin trooper can adapt to environments of any temperature and often used either a laser assault rifle, a laser pistol, or a laser sword for combat. Generals are capable of jumping to superhuman heights and rapid pressure changes from the ocean floor to the surface without negative side effects. Leaders *'White General Shira': The white clan's leader and secret daughter of Delos, was equipped with a whip. *'Blue General Bluzom': The blue clan's leader, was equipped with a scythe. *'Red General Akail': The red clan's leader, was equipped with a tomahawk. *'Black General Kuroiji': The black clan's leader, was equipped with cane although he used a laser submachine gun for combat. *'Delos': The leader of the Goblin Tribe, unlike most mecha anime villains at the time Delos showed compassion toward his people despite ruthless strategies against the surface world. Powers include goblin summoning, foresight by star reading which creates geographic locations of light, a cane that fires lightning, size changing, and a hover platform. In astral form he can fly, use his cane in combat, and fire red lasers from his eyes. Mecha Goblin Tribe mecha are often structured with a mass production unit and a command unit. With the exception of Amingas, the Diranoth, and Vanguards all mecha have demonstrated swimming capabilities while under water. Every mecha was capable of flight. All lasers used by goblin mecha are electrified. *'Diranoth': Piloted by Kuroiji and first appears in episode 1. Armed with a torso red laser cannon and launchable claw hands. Reappears in Super Robot Wars Compact 3. *'Gobunga': Mass production unit of the black clan and first appears in episode 13. Armed with summoning a scimitar and red mouth and eye lasers. *'Androdemus': Piloted by Akail and first appears in episode 7. Armed with red lasers from claw hands and pelvis cannon. Was mass produced shortly after his death in episode 21. *'Aminga': Mass production unit of the red clan and first appears in episode 5. Armed with claw hands that fire rockets, red antennae bolts, and abdomen rockets. *'Queradouse': Piloted by Shira and first appears in episode 9. Armed with red knuckle lasers and dual pectoral ports that fire red lasers and intense gusts of wind. Reappears in Super Robot Wars Compact 3. *'Shiramic': Mass production unit of the white clan and first appears in episode 6. Armed with red knuckle lasers, red laser shoulder cannons, and eye searchlights. Reappear in Super Robot Wars Compact 3. *'Fore Igngs': Piloted by Bluzom and first appears in episode 13. Only armed with right hand pincer claw. Was easily destroyed by a grenade in episode 17 and had to be reconstructed with better armor. *'Bardo': Mass production unit of the blue clan and first appears in episode 13). Armed with six laser cannons at base, a laser cannon for each arm, a laser cannon on each shoulder, and a nose laser cannon. *'Arctic Crab Robot': Appears in episode 21. Powers include swimming and lasers from its tentacles. *'Vanguard': Appear in episode 23 as Delos's personal body guards. Weapons were unused, they likely fired lasers from their arms and torso. Vehicles *'Battle UFO': First appears in episode 1. Armed with underside energy bolts, an underside tractor beam, and carpet bombs. Reappear in Super Robot Wars Compact 3. *'Flagship UFO': First appears in episode 2: Armed with an underside red laser, a double barreled red laser turrets from top, and eight doubled barreled red laser turrets across circular hull in pairs. *'Goblin Land Transport': Appears in episode 9. Has no known powers. *'Goblin Turret': Single cannon versions appear in episode 13 and double cannon versions appear in episode 23. Only known power is firing red lasers. *'Goblin Tank': Appears in episode 19. Powers include a red laser cannon and a drill for burrowing. *'Goblin Aerial Transport': Appears in episode 23. Only capable of flight. Other *'Four-Legged Ocean Excavator': Appears in episode 1. Powers include swimming and dual pincer claws. *'Mighty': Appears in episode 7. Powers include speed, bite, claws, and high jumping. He is a highly trained orange puma used by English goblin agent Tom Drake. *'Two-Headed Griffin': Appears in episode 9. Powers include a statue disguise, flight, yellow eye electric bolts from right head, and mouth flames from left head. It is a mechanical griffin created by King Darius and was piloted by Alta in a suicide mission to fight off the Goblin Tribe. *'Three-Headed Evil Fairy': Appears in episode 10. It is a giant demonic entity from Scotland that only appears toward virgin women once every three hundred years for the Fairy Fair. It is easily warded off by magic from good fairies. *'Reimajin Sentinel': Appears in episode 11 and the opening. Powers include a falcata and a stone body. It was used by Reimajin to guard an energy pole. *'Noah's Ark': Appears in episode 16. Powers include flight and a tractor beam on the bow. It was guarded by Noah's spirit until the Rando family and Goblin Tribe fought one another, causing him to summon God's wrath by flooding the area with molten lava. *'Dogu Idol Robot': Appears in episode 18. Powers include a statue disguise, size changing, flight, blue eye lasers, fire resistance, summoning a pair of energy poles as swords and magnetic bolts to send enemies flying, and swimming. It was used by the Kamui Tribe to guard an energy pole. *'Nazi Goblin Tank': Appear in episode 22: Powers include treads and a cannon. It is revealed that Adolph Hitler was a treacherous goblin that seeked the power of the Dai Hiyo Kawasuchikla for himself, resulting in neo nazis to adopt his goal well into the late 21st century.